deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IceLoverMei/Sophitia Alexandra vs Palutena
Goddesses, No matter what power they have or limitation. These two manage to go through so much in their battle and willing to protect anyone, Even in cost of either their will or mind. Despite their own downfalls in their time, They fight strong till the very end. Sophitia, The Virtuous Holy Warrior vs Palutena, Empress of the Land of Angels It Soul Calibur vs Kid Icarus Sophitia Alexandra Song: Soul Calibur 2 - Unwavering Resolve Sophitia lives in Athens with her family, a part of the Ottoman Empire. The daughter of a Greek baker, she worked at her family bakery. She has always treasured her country's culture and prayed often to the city guardian, Athena, the goddess of wisdom. One day, as she bathed in a forest spring, a bright light appeared and took the shape of a man. He revealed to her that he was the Olympian god of fire and forge Hephaestus and told her of the evil sword Soul Edge. The existence of such a powerful blade would put shame to his name, as he had not created it, and that if anyone were to discover it, it would bring much pain to the world. Hephaestus ordered her to come to the Eurydice Shrine and receive a holy weapon, the Omega Sword, so that she could destroy Soul Edge. At first, Sophitia was reluctant to take the holy mission; as she told Hephaestus, she was but a baker's daughter. However, Hephaestus insisted she could achieve the goal, and Sophitia relented. Upon gaining her equipment, she ventured forward. Sophitia did eventually track down Soul Edge in a port in Valencia, Spain, and she fought its wielder, the dread pirate Cervantes de Leon, destroying one of the twin blades. However, shards of the evil sword flew with great force from her powerful blow, wounding her too greatly to finish the fight. Just as Cervantes was about to deliver a finishing blow to the wounded Sophitia, a mysterious female ninja, Taki, saved her and proceeded to kill the evil pirate. After the battle had finished, Taki carried Sophitia on her back to her home in Athens, where Sophitia's sister, Cassandra, had been waiting for her. Cassandra was the only person to believe her story at the time. After recovering from her wounds she suffered from the sword fragments, she returned to her life as the daughter of a baker and spent her days peacefully. However, one day, when she was out shopping with Cassandra, Sophitia had an ominous vision of a knight in azure armor and a sword of immense evil—a sword she knew that had to be Soul Edge. She suddenly collapsed and was rescued by a swordsmith named Rothion; they fell in love at the first sight, and decided to become engaged. They were visiting the temple of Hephaestus to report their engagement to him, and then she received a second oracle from the God to destroy the remains of Soul Edge. Hephaestus then supplied her with holy metal and ordered Rothion to forge a new Omega Sword and shield; she set out on a second journey to destroy the cursed sword. On this second journey, Sophitia, who healed the lands polluted by evil, eventually stopped feeling the evil presence of the blade. She continued for a while, but once she was sure someone else had destroyed the blade, she immediately ended her travels and returned to her home as quickly as possible. But her story wasn't over there. Offence Weapon - Omega Sword A holy weapon given to Sophitia by Hephaestus, the Greek god of forge. This implement of battle was made by Hephaestus himself using a sacred ore, and had divine properties. It suffered heavy damage during the battle with Cervantes, and after his defeat it was retrieved by Hephaestus. The sword Sophitia used during her second quest was a replica of the original, along with a new shield, both weapons made by Rothion, Sophitia's beloved soon-to-be husband. Hephaestus gave Rothion holy ore which he would work to make both weapons. After Sophitia returned from her second quest, the weapons were put on an altar. And four years later Cassandra stole the Omega Sword for use in her journeys, but the weapon was cracked during that adventure. When Sophitia decided to start her third journey, Rothion repaired the sword for her. Defense Weapon - Elk Shield A shield made by Rothion in replacement of the Owl Shield, also forged with the holy ore given by Hephaestus. This shield is used in Sophitia's second and third journeys as a protection of gods. After Sophitia's death, Pyrrha uses the Elk Shield. Finishing Blow Move - Divine Palladium Sophitia slashes her opponent with her sword on their chest, pushing them back, then she jumps on them. Using them to launch herself spinning into the air, she swings her sword at her opponent, stunning them. She then gets into a praying position (Possibly praying to Zeus, who in Greek mythology could use lightning bolts to attack enemies) and a flash of thunder comes, striking her opponent down. Causing unspeakable damages. Skills based on her Personality Sophitia is a benevolent, faithful, valiant, selfless, and strong-willed woman who is devoted to her family and will do anything to protect them by all means, even if it means sacrificing her own life. She is especially fond of her children, and willingly decided to join the forces that serve Soul Edge to protect her daughter Pyrrha, whose life lies in the hands of Soul Edge. She may also be considered as tough as her younger sister Cassandra, because she has taken on a very tough decision that few could bear. Her personality has softened and matured a lot in Soulcalibur III; her voice is more low-pitched and monotonous, for example. In Soulcalibur IV, Sophitia is very melancholic and doubtful, due to the danger her daughter incurs. Palutena Song: Kid Icarus Uprising - The Return of Palutena Palutena, also known as "Lady Palutena," is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land, and patron deity of and mother figure to Pit. She is kindhearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. She serves as the leader of her army, and while she never physically aids Pit on the battlefield, she does everything in her power to support him from the sidelines. In Kid Icarus Uprising, Palutena acts as the "Mission Control" for Pit, giving him information and suggestions. She appears quite knowledgeable about nearly everything that Pit comes across. With this, her personality comes out a lot more than in previous games. She appears to enjoy teasing Pit, who seems to take it in good humor. Offence Weapon - Autoreticle Coming from her main weapon, A Staff without a clear name. She can aim a reticle over the opponent, then fires three blasts of light at that location. Can be initiated only if an opponent is within range, with nothing blocking her target, and said opponent does not have invincibility from teching, or dodging. Can be used as a way for stopping direct approaches. It is also able to hit opponents behind Palutena and be used for jab locks. In addition to its offensive potential, it has defensive potential due to it stalling Palutena in midair, making it useful to stop opponents from gimping her. Defense Weapon - Mirror Shield/Reflect Barrier Palutena raises her shield forward, casting a rectangular barrier which pushes opponents away and reflects projectiles. Palutena's shield has a hitbox when it is being raised, allowing her to damage opponents with an unblockable hit. If the wall reflects an attack that deals at least 50%, it will break. However, unlike other reflectors, it can be used immediately after being broken. Finishing Blow Attack - Black Hole Laser Black Hole Laser is Palutena's Final Smash. In this Final Smash, Palutena uses two powers from Kid Icarus: Uprising: Black Hole and Mega Laser. First, the Black Hole draws in opponents to trap them, then the Mega Laser is fired, inflicting damage. The Mega Laser can hit foes even if the Black Hole does not trap them. The move in total deals 40% damage. Against one opponent, this Final Smash is overall rather weak in terms of knockback. However, its large range makes it extremely proficient at hitting multiple foes at once, and is therefore ideal for free-for-alls and 8-Player Smashes. Skills based on her Personality Palutena's personality is not explored much during the first two games, although the general description is that she's a "pure-hearted and kind" goddess who puts her people before her own welfare. Depicted as kind and wise, she is shown to care much about the human race and her personal army, and will go to great lengths keep them safe from harm. Despite her mature appearance, she has been shown to have a playful and mischievous side. Palutena often teases Pit, and even purposely puts him into dangerous situations in order to complete missions. She also has a habit of saying common phrases incorrectly and using complex vocabulary that confuses Pit. Despite this, she gets along swimmingly with Pit and banters with him throughout their adventure. She is shown to be intelligent and knowledgeable, as she helps Pit identify weak points for his foes, and gives him hints for overcoming obstacles. In fact, her information is so useful to Pit that Hades sometimes calls her "Professor Palutena" or "Know-It-All Palutena" during Kid Icarus: Uprising. X-Factor Battle Song: Dynasty Warrior 4 - Long Time Ago At Palutena Room Palutena: *Looking at her mirror, Sensing something wrong* Pit: *Arrive* Lady Palutena, You got to see what one of the guard doing. *See Palutena* Lady Palutena, Are you alright. Palutena: I'm fine. I just got a bad sense at Earth. I fear one of holy warrior mind is under threat of a demonic force. Pit: Who is she? Palutena: From what I learn, Her name is Sophitia Alexandra, She appear in many battles in search of a evil sword, Who controlling her mind. Pit: Man, Sound dangerous. Maybe I can help. Palutena: I wouldn't do so Pit. Sophitia is a very strong fighter who could take down even the strongest of warriors. It up to me to go there and confront her myself. Pit: Alright then. But becareful. Palutena: I'll be fine. I'll see how the guards doing once I return. *Teleport away* At the Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden Sophitia: *Slashing her sword around, Training for an upcoming battle* Palutena: *Appear behind Sophitia* Sophitia Sophitia: *Turn around* What, Who are you? Palutena: Don't be afraid, I am here to clear your mind. *Ready her gears* Song: Soul Calibur III - Fearless Eyes FIGHT Palutena: No where to run *Fire Autoreticle at Sophitia* Sophita: *Blocking with Elk Shield* Are you a goddess? If so, Forgive me for this. *Begin slashing Omega Sword at Palutena* Palutena: *Dodging slash, Reflecting it with Mirror Shield* Sophitia: Gah! Didn't expect you to be so quick. Palutena: You must lay your sword down. I don't want to do more damage then what your mind is going through. Sophitia: I must do what I can. I must keep Pyrrha safe. *Keep slashing at faster rate* Palutena: GAHHH So be it then. I will clear your mind. *Blast light* Sophitia: AHHHH *Cover eyes* Palutena: *Fire Explosive Flame at Sophitia* Sophitia: OW *Fall but get up* I must not fall. Palutena: *Continue firing Explosive Flames at Sophitia* Sophitia: *Keep on blocking with Elk Shield while backing up* GRRRRRRR *Kick Palutena, Sending her upward* Palutena: GAH *Land down* I must end this. *Fire Black Hole to force Sophitia close* Sophitia: WHAO *Get sucked forward and quickly slash at Palutena, Kicking and jumping upward* This is for Pyrrha! *Launch sword at her* Palutena: *Quickly send Mega Laser before getting hit* GAHHHHH *On my knees* Sophitia: *Taking Heavy Damages* AHHHHHHHHHH! *Get launched, Breaking some stones* *Smoke clears* Sophitia and Palutena: *Both on their knees, trying to stand* Sophitia: Ahhh *Fall down, Knocked out* Song: Soul Calibur III - Healing Winds Palutena: *Walk to Sophitia* You fought well for a warrior. *Put hand on Sophitia head, Helping her heal her mind* We will make sure Pyrrha will be safe. We will keep a fateful eye on both of you. *Pick up her staff and head out* Sophitia lye down as Palutena and the Angel Solders keep their eye on the family, Making sure they go on to the right path against the dark forces of the Soul Edge. Reason Despite Sophitia god-like skills and manover to help her in the match, To the point of even matching up Palutena skills, Palutena manage to hold more then what Sophitia got. Because of this, Her move are more harder to handle comparing to Sophitia despite Sophitia giving her all. Sophitia might been in a long line of battles under the Soul Calibur name, But comparing to someone who more goddess then ever, Palutena was too much for Sophitia to handle. Note *Voting ended in Sept 30th 2016. Palutena win by a landslide of 3 - 0 *The Version of Palutena will be based on her Smash Bros and Animated Short appearance. This is to make her less overpowered. *The Set will be at Thesmophoros' Imperial Garden from Soul Calibur IV. *This will not be involve of anyone getting killed and instead will determent on which can still fight the longest. Category:Blog posts